1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to compositions and methods for treating and preventing upper respiratory tract disorders and the symptoms associated therewith. More specifically, the invention relates to compositions and methods for treating and preventing upper respiratory tract infections and other disorders via the administration of potassium containing compositions. These compositions and methods of use are effective in treating and preventing the symptoms of upper respiratory tract infections, for example, the common cold, rhinitis, sinusitis, in addition to disorders such as asthma and other such conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human upper respiratory tract infections (URTIs) and disorders have caused widespread suffering for centuries. These infections are generally caused by microorganisms such a bacteria and viruses which can be either airborne or transmitted via direct contact. The early stages of infection are usually characterized by congestion of the sinuses, often accompanied by profuse mucous production. Subsequently, the infection can spread downward to the throat, bronchi and lungs. In some cases, the infection is limited to the sinuses and may persist for some time.
While many treatments have been proposed and utilized for treating and/or preventing upper respiratory tract infections and their symptoms, their efficacy and side effects have left much to be desired. Excess mucous production is often treated with antihistamines, and congestion is generally treated with topical vasoconstricting agents. Long term sinus problems are currently treated with corticosteroid-containing preparations in an effort to keep the sinuses clear and thus reduce the development of infection either viral or bacterial. Side effects of these treatments is always of concern, however. For example, antihistamine use is often associated with drowsiness. Topical vasoconstrictors can be irritating and often can exhibit a physiologically addicting effect whereby the sinuses congest when the vasoconstrictor is withdrawn. There is also significant concern over the long term effects of systemic corticosteroids use.